villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode)
|hobby = Creating deadly challenges (formerly). Manipulating others (formerly). Torturing others and watching people suffer for fun (formerly). Getting rid of "weak" people (formerly). Helping other people and protecting them (currently; dependent on player's choice). |goals = |crimes = Conspiracy Homicide Cruel and unusual punishments Tyranny Vandalism Terrorism (dependent on player's choice) Serial killing (dependent on player's choice) Usurpation False imprisonment Impersonation |type of villain = Redeemed Dark Lord}} Romeo, also known as "the Admin", is the overall main antagonist in the Minecraft: Story Mode series, specifically being the main antagonist in the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two although he eventually redeems himself for his past sins. He is the most powerful and dangerous enemy that Jesse and the gang have ever come across, though not quite the evilest. He is also an evil powerful human who used his extraordinary powers for his own sadistic pleasure, and when he heard that a new hero has risen (Jesse), he returned to the world, intending on challenging said hero for his own entertainment. Romeo also disguised himself as an old man named Vos, who was one of Jack's old friends, alongside Sammy. However, at the end of the story, he found his redemption. In his true form (both as an Admin and as a normal human), his Vos disguise, and his Snowman form, he is voiced by Jean-Benoît "J.B." Blanc. While disguised as Jesse, he is either voiced by Patton Oswalt or Catherine Taber, depending on the gender the player chooses Jesse to be. In his Jack form, he is voiced by Fred Tatasciore, and in his Petra form, he is voiced by Ashley Johnson. Appearance In his true form as an Admin, Romeo is a powerful being with gray skin, and red lines all over his dark gray clothing (it is unknown what these red lines are). His scleras are blazing red, with yellow pupils. His hair is also red and has a long beard. In his Vos form, he looks exactly like how the real Vos used to. He appears as a caucasian elderly person with white hair and a mustache and beard. He wears a blue outfit with yellow buttons and brown boots. In his Prismarine Colossus form, Romeo has greenish-gray skin with dark green armor and bright green eyes. He is also around 20-30 blocks tall in this form and appears ancient. In his snowman form, he has white skin with black eyes, with an ice block for his bottom and sticks for his arms. He wears a black hat with a blue bow-tie and vest. In his Jesse form, Romeo appears exactly as whatever the player decides the real Jesse looks like. In his mutated snowman form, Romeo appears similar to his normal snowman form, only that he has red eyes and a black ice block with red highlights. He wears a red bow tie with a black vest with red highlights. If he is in his Jack form, Romeo has red hair and beard with red scleras with yellow pupils. He wears Jack's outfit, only black with red highlights. Romeo also wears an eyepatch in this form if Jesse chose to save Petra in Hero in Residence. If he is in his Petra form, Romeo has red hair with red scleras with yellow pupils. He wears Petra's outfit, only black with red highlights. In his Fred form, Romeo looks almost exactly like how Fred used to. He has blue skin with black hair, as well as white scleras with yellow pupils. He wears a teal and dark blue outfit but is also glitching because, at this point, he lost much of his powers at the hands of Jesse. After losing his powers completely and becoming a normal human again, Romeo is a Caucasian man wearing a gray shirt with blue jeans and red-and-white sneakers. His hair and beard are the same color. Personality Romeo was a dark lord. He was known to be intelligent, arrogant, manipulative, selfish, and cruel, and was (at several times) shown to be quick to anger. His primary body spoke in an informal and sometimes sassy manner, showing enthusiasm and pride in the challenges he sets up for heroes. However, one of his secondary bodies, in the form of a prismarine colossus, spoke slowly, deliberately and condescendingly, while another one of his secondary bodies, disguised as a snowman, behaved in a more approachable, lighthearted manner, while showing a more jovial side; this was probably to manipulate Jesse and his/her friends. Going along with this, he also showed flamboyance and showmanship, using his prismarine colossus form to change the time of day to night in order to add some drama to his fight with Jesse at the start of Episode 2, as well as adding fireworks to his "Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair" and in Beacontown when he is ruling it while disguised as Jesse. Romeo was very intimidating as well, willing to kill Jesse and his/her friends, despite seeing them for the first time. He was also highly disrespectful, asinine, and crass towards the deaths and tragedies of others, as seen when he used one of his secondary bodies, disguised as a prismarine colossus, to destroy the memorial of Reuben, Jesse's beloved late pet pig. Worse, Romeo was proven to be sadistic and cruel, clearly not caring if Jesse died in any of his challenges. This is shown when he was seen smiling when he created a more dangerous challenge for Jesse. Even after Jesse completed a challenge, Romeo, in his Snowman form, made an even more dangerous challenge. He kept making more challenges for Jesse to join him and test his/her skills. He was also very rude, obnoxious, and vituperative, as seen when he insulted the group a couple times, and even insulted Radar/Jack by calling him a "baggage" while at his icy palace. In addition to this, he was also a xenophobic and racist individual, as shown by his opprobrious comment, "I'm trying to separate the diamonds from the gravel here! Rubbish, gets, dumped!", if Jesse chose the option, "You're not being fair!", during his confrontation with Romeo after going with either him, Jack, and Petra, or with Radar and Lukas. Much like Hadrian and Mevia from Season 1, Romeo's primary motives for his evil deeds were for his own enjoyment. Similarly, he had no regard for the lives of others and even had fun toying around with said lives. Like Hadrian, Romeo was a hypocrite who criticizes Jesse over his/her friendships, believing said friendships to hold him/her back. However, this trait is more prominent in Romeo. As Vos, he seemingly cared deeply for his "friends", as seen when he supposedly gets worried for Jack after he gets hit in the eye by one of the statues who are controlled by "the Admin" (determinant). "Vos" also pretended to be cowardly; this is shown when he ran away from battles, most of the time. When Romeo revealed that he was masquerading as Vos, he was frustrated with Jesse, ranting that he had made his challenge just for him/her, and he/she cheated. He did show interest in Stella, respecting her attitude and willingness to work with him. If Jesse called him a loser, he showed immense anger. Regardless, he stated that he is tired of Jesse making him feel bad and that he will feel good when he sends Jesse and Jack/Petra to a place where they'll "never see the light of day ever again", before banishing them to the Sunshine Institute. Romeo had no qualms with identity theft, as confirmed when he disguises himself as Jesse, goes to Beacontown and rules it as an oppressive tyrant, thus tarnishing Jesse’s reputation as a hero. In Below the Bedrock, it was revealed that Romeo "liked toying with the basic order of things", and Xara was furious about what he did to her and Fred, even believing Romeo was pure evil. However, Fred wrote about Romeo just wanting to keep him and Xara together, and Fred even considered Romeo as a friend, meaning that Romeo was redeemable, but Fred may have written this before Romeo's betrayal, which could prove otherwise. With everything that Romeo has done (killing, torturing, and oppressing innocent people), Fred might have been wrong about Romeo's true nature. Xara claimed that before his betrayal, Romeo was just as arrogant and rude as he is now, he always took credit for Xara's creations, just to gain more attention. It turns out that despite all of this, Romeo is not pure evil. Despite his resentment towards his former friends Xara and Fred, the Cabin where the three once lived together, Romeo not only left it untouched, but preserved it completely, even planting a huge birch tree outside as a memorial for Fred, possibly hinting at him able to be redeemed (birch was Fred's favorite type of wood). Romeo was wracked with guilt after killing Fred and, as such, spared Xara, imprisoning her instead. If Jesse didn’t give Xara her bed, she confronted Romeo and attacked him, only for him to murder her too, although he will show sadness, obviously upset at his murder of his old friend. After his powers were taken away, Romeo lost his intensive megalomania and eventually redeemed himself in Above and Beyond, the Season 2 finale, even though Xara believed Romeo is completely irredeemable. So, even though Romeo was redeemed, it took the loss of his powers for him to finally realize the error of his ways. Powers and Abilities Romeo was incredibly powerful, able to build or destroy anything in a short amount of time. He is shown to be able to shape-shift into different people and other creatures, and can also control giant statues in his Sea Temple, as well as virtually any lifeform. He himself implies in his dialogue that he can construct bodies for himself to inhabit. He also possesses the ability to levitate himself and other people. Other powers of Romeo include electrokinesis, telekinesis, telepathy, mind control, gravity alteration, the creation of clothing, matter, objects and organisms out of thin air, teleportation, apportation, indestructibility, immortality and super strength. Through electrokinesis, Romeo can strike organisms with red electric shocks and generate torrents of red lightning to attack victims. He can also force the Gauntlet onto victims to gain influence on and control over them. Romeo even has fragmentalism and is able to create secondary bodies for himself, two of which have known to be disguised as a prismarine colossus and a snowman. However, this is very tiring for him. It is later confirmed by Xara that Romeo actually does have a weakness. An Admin can be stripped of his powers, yet it isn't easy. An Admin's weakness is a special word called "Word of Passage", that will shut down their powers if taken to the "primary terminal". The word to defeat Romeo is #POTATO451 according to Fred's journal. It's later revealed that the actual weapon is a golden gauntlet Fred made, which can take away Romeo's powers if he's being hit by it a couple of times Romeo also seems to be a skilled actor. This is evidenced by his portrayal of "Vos", when he feigns fear and concern, even outright deeming himself insane (with one of his secondary bodies disguised as a Snowman), and (determinantly) angrily complains that the Admin (himself in one of his secondary bodies) just can't stop putting him in cages. Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Trivia *Romeo is currently the only dark lord in Minecraft: Story Mode. This is because he is the only one in the game who lives in his own realm, and seeks to corrupt the world that Jesse lives in. He is also much more powerful than the rest of the villains in the game. However, despite being the Dark Lord, he is never referred to as a dark lord; instead, he is called "the Admin". *It's possible that Romeo grabbing all the power for himself resulted in him having glowing eyes and body in his Admin form. *Romeo is the third antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode, to have an antagonistic role in more than one episode, the first two being the Wither Storm and Ivor. *It turns out Romeo disguised himself as a snowman and a prismarine colossus. Even though in the first scene the Snowman appears, he is talking to Jesse, Petra, Nurm, and the fake Vos (Romeo). Also, if Jesse chooses to go with Lukas, the fake Vos (who is Romeo) and the Snowman can both be seen in the same scene. It can be explained Romeo's main body was disguised as Vos while his secondary bodies were disguised as a prismarine colossus and a snowman, ultimately making Romeo fragmental. **Romeo being a fragmental being is hinted further where there are even parts saying “The Admin will remember that,” and “You've challenged the Admin.” This is obviously talking about Romeo because one of his aliases is "the Admin". **Despite this, Romeo creating multiple secondary bodies for himself is very tiring. This is why his primary body, the "Vos" disguise, was not around during the fight with one of his secondary bodies, disguised as a Prismarine Colossus form, and why his other secondary body, the Snowman, only appeared at key moments. **It is interesting, though, that his Snowman form did not merge with Vos to reveal "the Admin". Romeo likely did this right after Giant Consequences, and it could be because he did not want Jesse to know he is fragmental, possibly because he didn't want Jesse to be more aware of him. *It's possible that Romeo, Xara, and Fred's powers were the result of science experiments, but this is yet to be confirmed, as the three could've been born with their powers (though it's also possible that it's the result of both). There is no evidence of this whatsoeve. *Romeo's origins have been revealed in Episode 4 of Season 2, Below the Bedrock, where the plotline states, “After narrowly escaping from the Admin’s twisted prison, Jesse and the remaining fugitives discover not just a forgotten city but an entire hidden world buried beneath the bedrock. Though largely in ruin, the gang quickly learns it’s not entirely abandoned, leaving them to win over wary inhabitants, face unexpected challenges, and pursue the real truth about the Admin’s origins…” This is because "the Admin" is Romeo; this is also the episode which revealed Xara's origins as well since she was also an Admin. *It is unclear why Romeo chose to disguise himself as Vos, and not Sammy. *Vos is not Romeo's true identity, as the real Vos, who was one of Jack's best friends, died in the Sea Temple. Romeo also confirms this when he states that the real Vos would never have survived in the Sea Temple for so long. He also complains that he had to waste so much time looking like "that crusty old adventurer", who was Vos. *Despite Vos not being Romeo's true identity, they both share the same voice actor: J.B. Blanc. *Interestingly, at the end of Episode 2, even after Romeo reveals that he had been masquerading as Vos, his newly revealed appearance still bore similar hair features to the real Vos. His voice also sounded similar to Vos'. It turns out in Jailhouse Block that Romeo stole great power, and used it for his own sadistic entertainment. *Romeo serves as Jesse's archenemy in the game because he had more screen time than the other villains (including the Wither Storm), and he is what causes Jesse's adventure in Season 2. Although the Wither Storm ultimately led to Jesse's adventures, it wasn't as villainous as Romeo. Unlike Romeo, the Wither Storm had no moral agency. *Despite Romeo's near-infinite power, he doesn't seem to be able to read the minds of others (at least, in his Snow Golem form), as evidenced by his quote if Jesse stays silent and stares angrily during the introduction of his snowman form: “Ah, now, now I can tell you're… Actually, I can’t tell how you're feeling. Anger? Joy? Petite ennui? Help me to help you.” *Much like the other Admins, Romeo shares similarities with a member of Jesse's Gang, being Petra: both are hotheaded thrill seekers with an affinity for combat and a competitive streak. Notably, both wanted to keep their friends together, more than anything. *Romeo appears in about 10 forms throughout the entirety of Season 2. External Links * . * . Navigation Category:Redeemed Category:Tyrants Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Xenophobes Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Supremacists Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Defilers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortals Category:Master Orator Category:Summoners Category:Wrathful Category:Paranoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Spy Category:Supervillains Category:Hypocrites Category:Gaolers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Starvers Category:Archenemy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Paranormal Category:Propagandists Category:Slaver Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Arena Masters Category:Vandals Category:Incriminators Category:Conspirators Category:Elementals Category:Disciplinarians Category:Magic Category:Guardians Category:Protective Category:Fragmental Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Inconclusive Category:Successful Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:One-Man Army Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Malefactors Category:Master of Hero Category:Usurper Category:Homicidal Category:Suicidal Category:Giant Category:Destroyers Category:Totalitarians Category:Sophisticated Category:Indie/Doujin Villains